gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eidbrecher (Episode)
"Eidbrecher" (im Original: "Oathbreaker")Watchers on the Wall — Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official ist die dritte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreiundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Daniel Sackheim. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 8. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 9. Mai 2016. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) trifft ihre Zukunft, Bran Stark (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) seine Vergangenheit. Der junge König Tommen Baratheon (Dean-Charles Chapman) sucht die Konfrontation mit dem religösen Anführer "Hoher Spatz" (Jonathan Pryce). Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) trainiert ein "Niemand" zu werden. Varys (Conleth Hill) findet eine Antwort. Und Ramsay Bolton (Iwan Rheon) bekommt ein Geschenk. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer thumb|300px|Jon Schnee ist wieder am Leben. Vollkommen fassungslos blickt Davos Seewert auf den schwer atmenden Jon Schnee. Langsam setzt Jon sich auf und blickt völlig verstört auf seine Wunden. Panisch versucht er aufzustehen und muss von Davos aufgefangen werden. Schnell reicht Davos ihm einen Mantel, damit er sich bedecken kann. Melisandre eilt in den Raum und auch sie starrt fassungslos auf den Wiederbelebten. Davos will wissen an was sich Jon erinnern kann und der erinnert sich wie er erstochen wurde. Er versteht nicht wieso er noch da ist und erfährt, dass Melisandre ihn zurück gebracht hat. Sie beugt sich zu ihm runter und drängt ihn dazu ihr zu verraten, wo er nach dem Tod hingegangen ist. Doch Jon muss sie enttäuschen und meint, dass da nach dem Tod absolut nichts war. Melisandre glaubt jetzt in Jon den Prinzen aus der Prophezeiung zu sehen, doch Davos bittet sie ihn mit Jon allein zulassen. Davos gesteht das es völliger Wahnsinn ist, dass Jon wieder lebt. Jon kann nicht fassen, dass er dafür ermordet wurde das für ihn Richtige getan zu haben. Im Hof der Schwarzen Festung sammeln sich die Brüder der Nachtwache und die Wildlinge und blicken auf den wiedererstanden Lord Kommandanten. Jon geht durch die Menge und erreicht Tormund. Der meint Jon würde jetzt für einen Gott gehalten, aber Tormund glaubt nicht daran, da Jon seiner Meinung nach einen zu "kleinen Schwanz für einen Gott hat". Jon muss leicht lachen und die beiden umarmen sich. Jon sieht Eddison Tollett und umarmt auch ihn. Ed stellt fest, dass Jon keine blauen Augen hat. Jon bittet scherzhaft darum nicht von ihnen als Wiedergänger verbrannt zu werden. Jon sitzt in seiner Kammer und Eddison Tollett kommt um ihn zu holen. Alle haben sich im Hof versammelt und seine Mörder stehen mit Schlingen um den Hals auf dem Richtpodest. Jon fragt ob sie noch etwas zu sagen haben und Bowen Marsh meint, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass Jon lebt. Jon kontert, dass es auch nicht richtig war ihn zu töten. Othell Yarwyck bittet darum, dass man seiner Familie schreibt, er sei im Kampf gegen die Wildlinge gefallen. Ser Alliser Thorne sagt erneut, dass Jon ein Verräter ist und das er wenn er alles nochmal machen könnte er wieder so handeln würde, selbst mit dem Wissen über die Konsequenzen. Er warnt Jon, dass er auf ewig kämpfen wird, während er selbst nun seine Ruhe findet. Stolz hebt er den Kopf. Olly sieht Jon nur stumm und hasserfüllt an. Jon zieht Langklaue und durchtrennt nach einigem Zögern wütend das Seil und die Verräter sterben am Strick. Ed schlägt vor, die Leichen zu verbrennen. Jon meint er solle dies tun und nimmt den Mantel der Nachtwache ab. Er ernennt Ed zum neuen Lord Kommandanten und verkündet das seine Wache zu Ende sei. Auf Hoher See thumb|300px|Goldy und Sam auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie. Während eines Sturmes schaut Goldy aus einem Fenster im Inneren eines Schiffes. Sie sind umgeben von mehreren Mitreisenden und Sam ist seekrank und umklammert einen hölzernen Eimer. Goldy will wissen ob es ihm gut geht. Sie erzählt lachend, dass sie früher dachte das Wort "See" komme vom Wort "sehen" und das sie den Unterschied erst kennt seit sie lesen kann. Sam muss sich erstmal übergeben. Goldy gibt ihm etwas Wasser und ist aufgeregt bald in Altsass zu sein. Sam muss ihr daraufhin gestehen, dass sie als Frau keinen Zutritt zur Zitadelle hat. Daher wird er sie zu seiner Familie nach Hornberg bringen. Zwar wird das seinem Vater nicht gefallen, aber seine Mutter und Schwester werden sich schon gut um Goldy und den kleinen Sam kümmern. Goldy will jedoch bei Sam bleiben. Er versucht sie umzustimmen und erklärt, dass er Maester werden möchte um sie in Sicherheit vor den Gefahren aus dem Norden zu bringen. Goldy erklärt sich letztendlich bereit nach Hornberg zu gehen, da sie dem Vater ihres Sohnes vertraut. Sam kommentiert dies, indem er sich wieder übergibt. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Die Köigswache bewacht den Turm. Ein junger Eddard Stark erreicht mit seinen Männern den Turm der Freude in Dorne und wird von Ser Gerold Hohenturm bemerkt. Der Dreiäugige Rabe und Bran sehen den Männern in der Vision zu. Bran erkennt seinen Vater und erfährt, dass auch Meeras Vater Howland Reet bei ihm ist. Er erkennt auch Ser Arthur Dayn, von dem sein Vater immer behauptet hat er wäre der beste Schwertkämpfer den dieser je getroffen habe. Die Männer der Königsgarde nehmen ihre Helme und als Ned sich nähert stoppt Ser Arthur ihn in dem er sein Schwert bedrohlich in den Boden rammt. Sie begrüßen sich und Ned will wissen warum Ser Arthur nicht am Trident war um den Prinzen zu verteidigen. Ser Gerold versichert ihm, dass der Usurpator tot wäre, wenn die Männer vor Ort gewesen wären. Ned erfährt das Rhaegar Targaryen die Männer aber hier am Turm der Freude haben wollte. Er verlangt nach seiner Schwester, doch die Königswache wünscht ihm Glück im bevorstehenden Kampf und sie setzen ihre Helme auf und machen sich bereit. Howland Reet wird sofort am Bauch getroffen und geht zu Boden. Ned gelingt es Ser Gerald zu töten und Ser Arthur muss sich nun alleine 4 Gegnern erwehren. Nach und nach tötet er alle bis nur noch Ned am Leben ist. Entsetzt muss Bran feststellen, dass Ned keine Chance hat obwohl es doch immer in den Geschichten hieß, dass Ned Ser Arthur Dayne besiegt hat. Gerade als Ned entwaffnet wird, sticht der schwerverletzte Howland Reet Ser Arthur von hinten in den Hals. Ned nimmt Dämmerung und schneidet dem Sterbenden die Kehle durch. thumb|300px|Der Rabe zwingt Bran zur Rückkehr. Ned hört den Schrei einer Frau und läuft zum Turm. Bran will wissen was in dem Turm ist, doch der Rabe drängt ihn zu gehen. Bran hört nicht auf ihn und er ruft nach seinem Vater. Ned scheint seinen Sohn aus der Zukunft hören zu können und dreht sich um. Als er nichts erkennen kann läuft er weiter den Turm hoch. Bran will ihm folgen, doch der Rabe erscheint vor ihm und weckt ihn aus der Vision auf. Bran ist wütend und will zurück, da sein Vater ihn hören konnte. Der Rabe warnt ihn, dass die Vergangenheit bereits geschrieben steht und dass er sich in den Visionen verlieren kann und nicht mehr zurück kommt. Daraufhin schreit Bran seinen Frust darüber hinaus, dass er ein Krüppel ist und nichts tut als mit einem Mann in einem Baum zu reden. Meera und die Kinder des Waldes sehen ihn erschrocken an. Der Rabe erklärt ihm, dass er Eintausend Jahre auf Bran gewartet hat und dieser anders als er nicht für immer in der Höhle bleiben wird. Vorher muss er jedoch alles lernen. In Vaes Dothrak thumb|300px|Dany wird nach Vaes Dothrak gebracht. Eine verwahrloste Daenerys Targaryen läuft mit in einer Menge von Dothraki und erkennt, dass sie in Vaes Dothrak angekommen sind. Als sie stehen bleibt, tritt Qhono einer Dothraki in den Rücken, damit sie weitergeht. Sie wird in den Tempel der Dosh Khaleen gebracht und diese reißen ihr ihre Kleidung vom Leib und zwingen sie andere zu tragen. Wütend droht Daenerys sie köpfen zu lassen. Die älteste Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen geht auf sie zu und Dany erinnert sie, dass sie Khal Drogos Frau war. Die Älteste meint auch sie sei einst die Frau eines mächtigen Khals gewesen, doch nun ist er tot und wenn Daenerys Glück hat, darf sie bei den Dosh Khaleen bleiben. Da Danerys verbotenerweise nach Drogos Tod nicht sofort nach Vaes Dothrak zurück gekommen ist, müssen die anderen Khals nun über ihr Schicksal entscheiden und ob sie bleiben darf. Die Älteste warnt Daenerys, dass dies das Ergebnis ist auf das sie hoffen muss. In Meereen Varys sitzt am Fuße von Daenerys Thron und fächelt sich Luft zu. Die Unbefleckten bringen die Prostituierte Vala zu ihm und er fordert sie auf die beiden allein zu lassen. Vala fordert ihn auf, die Soldaten zurückzurufen und mit der Folter anzufangen. Varys macht deutlich, dass er nicht foltert, da die Leute auch unter Folter lügen und er nach den richtigen Antworten sucht. Er deutet an, dass er weiß wer sie ist und das sie den Söhnen der Harpyie bei den Morden geholfen hat. Vala verteidigt sich und nennt die Unbefleckten und Daenerys Fremde die ihre Stadt und Kultur zerstören. Varys schleicht umher und meint, sie solle die Dinge aus seiner Sicht sehen. Er sehe die Dinge auch aus ihrer Sicht und erwähnt ihren Sohn. Vala wird wütend darüber, dass Lord Varys ihrem Sohn zu drohen scheint, doch muss dann erfahren, dass Varys ihrem Sohn nichts tun wird, dieser jedoch ohne seine Mutter nicht überleben kann, da er an Atembeschwerden leidet. Vala macht daraufhin auf ihre ausweglose Lage aufmerksam, da sie entweder von Varys getötet wird oder den Söhnen der Harpyie. Varys bietet ihr jedoch einen Ausweg: Sie kann mit einem Sack Silber auf einem Schiff mit ihrem Sohn in ein neues Leben nach Pentos fliehen, wenn sie verrät wer sich hinter den Söhnen der Harpyie verbirgt. Tyrion, Missandei und Grauer Wurm sitzen an einem Tisch und versuchen die Zeit herum zu kriegen. Tyrion fragt worüber sie sprechen könnten. Grauer Wurm meint er würde mit Missandei über seine Patrouillen reden. Tyrion schlägt vor sie könnten ja Spiele spielen und bittet um Vorschläge. Missandei erwähnt, dass ihr alter Meister Kraznys mit ihr Spiele gespielt hat, allerdings nur mit ihr und den anderen Mädchen. Tyrion meint aber lustige Spiele wie Trinkspiele. Er stellt jedoch fest, dass die beiden nichts trinken. Auch mit dem Vorschlag das Spiel zu spielen, welches er einst mit Bronn und Shae gespielt hat stößt auf wenig Begeisterung. Tyrion ist erleichtert, als Vays mit Informationen dazu kommt. Er hat herausgefunden, dass die Söhne der Harpyie von den Herrschern aus Astapor, Yunkai und der Freien Stadt Volantis finanziert werden. Grauer Wurm will losziehen, die Meister von Astapor und Yunkai zu zerstören, doch Tyrion warnt ihn, dass dann niemand mehr Meereen beschützt. Tyrion schlägt vor, dass Varys seine Vögel zu den Meistern schickt. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Qyburn übernimmt Varys Spionagenetz aus kleinen Vögeln. In Königsmund ist Qyburn bei Varys kleinen Vögeln und fragt einen Jungen wie es dem Kiefer der Mutter geht und ob der Vater wieder da ist. Als der Junge dies verneint, versichert Qyburn ihm, dass dieser nie wieder auftauchen wird. Ein Mädchen fragt, ob Varys jemals wiederkommen wird. Qyburn verneint dies und fragt ob sie Varys vermissen. Die Kinder erzählen ihm, dass Varys nett war und ihnen immer Süßigkeiten gegeben hat. Qyburn steht auf und gibt den Kindern kandierte Pflaumen aus Dorne und verspricht ihnen mehr zu geben, wenn sie ihn stehts mit Informationen versorgen. Jaime, Cersei und Ser Gregor erscheinen und die Kinder sind sichtlich verängstigt vor dem Berg. Qyburn schickt sie fort und Cersei will wissen, ob dies Varys kleine Vögel waren. Qyburn versichert ihr, dass diese nun für sie arbeiten. Jaime will wissen was Qyburn mit Ser Gregor gemacht hat und ob dieser sie noch verstehen kann. Ser Gregor dreht ruckartig den Kopf zu Jaime als Bestätigung und dieser tritt erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Er fordert, dass der Berg in die Septe geht und den Hohen Spatz tötet, doch Cersei macht deutlich, dass dieser zu viele Anhänger hat die ihn beschützen und dass Ser Gregor nur den Sieg beim Urteil durch Kampf erringt. Cersei verlangt von Qyburn die Vögel überall in Westeros hinzuschicken und dass sie besonders über alle informiert werden will, die Witze über ihren Gang der Schande reißen. Bei einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rates warnt Pycelle Kevan Lennister vor Qyburn. Er verlangt, dass Ser Gregor als Abscheulichkeit beseitigt wird, dabei bemerkt er nicht, dass dieser in Begleitung von Cersei und Jaime hinter ihm erscheint. Cersei will wissen, was Olenna Tyrell im Kleinen Rat mache. Diese unterbricht die Erklärungsversuche ihres Sohnes und meint, sie sei wegen Margaerys Verhaftung da. Als Cersei über ihre Demütigung durch den Hohen Spatz sprechen will, erinnert Olenna sie daran, dass Margaery Königin ist und Cersei keine Position mehr am Hof hat und im Kleinen Rat nichts verloren hat. Jaime wirft ein, dass er als Lord Kommandant einen Platz im Rat hat. Sie wollen über die Ermordung von Myrcella und den Martells reden, doch ihr Onkel verkündet er könne sie nicht zwingen zu gehen, doch sie können ihn auch nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Alle bis auf Jaime und Cersei verlassen den Raum. Der Hohe Spatz ist im Gebet, als er von Tommen Baratheon aufgesucht wird. Tommen verlangt, dass Cersei das Grab ihrer Tochter besuchen kann, doch der Hohe Spatz meint, dass sie noch nicht genug Buße getan hat. Sie muss sich erst dem Urteil der Sieben stellen. Tommen versucht sich mit autoritärer Stimme durchzusetzen, doch der Hohe Spatz hält ihm eine Rede über die Mutter und die Liebe die Cersei für ihn empfindet. Letztendlich schafft er es, Tommen zu überzeugen auf seinen Rat zu hören. Im Norden thumb|300px|Rickon und Osha werden Ramsay als Geschenk übergeben. Auf Winterfell sucht Kleinjon Umber Ramsay Bolton auf. Harald Karstark wirft ihm vor dass er den Starks Treu ist, woraufhin ihn Umber an seine Verwandschaft mit den Starks erinnert. Als Ramsay wissen will, warum er erst jetzt die Treue schwört und nicht seinem Vater schon vorher, macht Umber deutlich, dass er Roose nicht mochte und dass er weiß, dass dieser von Ramsay ermordet wurde. Kleinjon Umber will Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Wildlinge, die von Jon Schnee durch die Mauer gelassen wurden. Als Geschenk hat er Ramsay Rickon Stark und Osha gebracht und als Beweis für deren Identität den Kopf von Struppel. In Braavos thumb|300px|Arya ist nicht mehr Blind. Arya trainiert immer noch blind mit der Heimatlosen, die mit ihr das Spiel der Gesichter spielt. Sie lernt verschiedene Tinkturen am Geruch zu erkennen und wird im Training immer besser und schafft es die Heimatlose am Ende zu treffen und abzuwehren. Jaqen H'ghar versucht, Arya dazu zu verführen ihren Namen zu sagen, doch Arya bleibt dabei, dass sie Niemand ist. Er führt sie zu dem Brunnen und meint, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hat, wenn sie wirklich Niemand ist. Arya trinkt von dem Wasser und kann wieder sehen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Ser Arthur Dayn (Vision) *Ser Gerold Hohenturm (Vision) *Lord Howland Reet (Vision) *Kleinjon Umber *Hohe Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen Tode *Ser Gerold Hohenturm (Vision) *Ser Arthur Dayn (Vision) *Großjon Umber (erwähnt) *Struppel (Off-Screen) *Ser Allisar Thorn *Bowen Marsh *Othell Yarwyck *Olly Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Im Buch wurde Kleinjon Umber auf der Roten Hochzeit getötet, als er König Robb schützen will. Großjon Umber ist nicht anwesend und lebt. Rickon Stark und Osha wurden nie an Ramsey Bolton ausgeliefert. Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar Nebendarsteller *Max von Sydow als Dreiäugiger Rabe *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Natalia Tena als Osha *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Kae Alexander als Blatt *Dean S. Jagger als Lord Kleinjon Umber *Paul Rattray als Lord Harald Karstark *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Meena Rayann als Vala *Joe Naufahu als Khal Moro *Souad Faress as Hohe Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen *Staz Nair als Qhono *Hannah John-Kamen als Dothraki-Witwe 1# *Angelique Fernandez als Dothraki-Witwe 2# *Robert Aramayo als junger Lord Eddard Stark *Luke Roberts als Ser Arthur Dayn *Eddie Eyre als Ser Gerold Hohenturm *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Wuese Houston-Jibo als Dothraki-Witwe 4 *Diogo Sales als Moros Blutreiter 1# *Junade Khan als Moros Blutreiter 2# *Annette Hannah als Frances - Kleiner Vogel *Nathanael Saleh als Arthur - Kleiner Vogel *Michael Nevin als Kleiner Vogel 2# *Jesse Magee als Kleiner Vogel 3# *Iona Clarke als Kleiner Vogel 4# *Lucy Gallagher als Kleiner Vogel 5# *Fionn Kernan als Kleiner Vogel 6# Nicht erwähnt *Leo Woodruff als Lord Howland Reet Anmerkungen Medien Bilder *Siehe mehr: Bilder (Eidbrecher) 603 Eidbrecher Jon Schnee Melisandre Davos Seewert.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Jon und die Brüder der Nachtwache.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Jon Schnee Davos Seewert.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Samwell Tarly Goldy.jpg 603 Brandon Stark Dreiäugiger Rabe.png 603 Eidbrecher Junger Eddard Stark.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Arthur Dayn.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Bran Stark Dreiäugige Krähe.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Qhono.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Daenerys und die Dothraki.jpg 603_Eidbrecher_Daenerys.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Daenerys und die Hohe Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen.jpg 603 Tyrion.jpeg 603 Eidbrecher Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Tyrion Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Tyrion Lennister.jpg 603 Qyburn Kleine Vögelchen.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Kevan Lennister.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Cersei Lennister Gregor Clegane.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Cersei Jaime Berg.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Jaime Cersei Gregor und der kleine Rat.jpg 603 Eidbrecher Rickon Stark Osha und Kleinjon Umber.jpg 603 Arya.jpeg 603 Eidbrecher Arya Stark und die Heimatlose.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 3 Preview (HBO) ‘Game of Thrones’ Season 6 (2016) Daenerys Comes Home Game of Thrones - Season 6 New Clip (Sam and Gilly) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 3 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 3 – Good Intentions (HBO) Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Oathbreaker es:Perjurio fr:Le Briseur de Serments lt:Oathbreaker pl:Zdrajca pt-br:Perjura ro:Jurământ încălcat ru:Клятвопреступник zh:TV:第六季第三集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6